A Love That Could Never Be
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: Tidus and Yuna meet again one last time in an unexpected way... This is for all the Tidus/Yuna fans ~Finish
1. Wishful Tears

A Love That Could Never Be  
  
  
  
Yuna gazed out to the Luca sea from the wooden dock. She led out a shrilling whistle. It was something that she would never forget to do every night. Just like every other night, nothing happened. Only the small waves crashed silently against each other. The young summoner wrapped her silky night gown closer to her shivering body. She placed her fingers between her lips once more and released another whistle. Still...nothing happened.  
  
Yuna looked down, resisting the urge to cry. She curled her right hand into a small fist.  
  
It's not fair... she whispered. It just isnt fair...  
  
Turning away from the sea of sorrow, Yuna sat down on the dock. She laid down, restless like always. It has been around one month Tidus had left her. There was no use going back to the inn. All the nights were the same. She would lay in her bed until the tears came. Then she would cry herself to sleep.  
  
She had so many fantasies and high hopes of being with him once Sin was defeated but now......all she could do is dream. Dream about the dream that stole her heart.  
  
A crystal tear drop rolled down her tender cheeks. She slowly closed her eyes and let all her tears fall under the midnight moon.  
  
she sighed. I...want to be with you so badly. There was so much things I wanted us to do...I wanted to see Zanarkand...no...your Zanarkand, I wanted to see you play Blitzball...but most of all...I just want to be with you...  
  
Tired and exhaused, Yuna laid down on the platform. She folded both her hands and rested it on her stomache. Her dark eyes began to close as she let out a final depressed sigh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Well...it's a new day...better get up...  
  
_Yuna opened one eye sleepily and glanced around. It was dark.  
  
_Is it still night?  
  
_  
  
_Huh? That voice...  
  
_Slowly and groggily, Yuna tried to sit up but felt herself floating. There was no land...only...water?  
_  
Whats going on?_  
  
She rubbed her eyes to clear up her foggy vision. When she opened her blue and green orbs, she gasped in surprise. She wasn't on the Luca dock, rather even in Luca. She was in a sea, drifting on it's cool surface.  
  
That voice called again.  
  
_That voice!! Could it be??  
  
_


	2. Sea Of Sorrow And Hope

Sea Of Sorrow And Hope  
  
  
Yuna slowly turned around. Could it really be him? She was afraid to look. What if he wasn't there? She would never be able to control that pain of having him so close but yet so far away. With slight hesitation, she looked up at the familiar Blitzball uniform. Continue gazing up, she was met by a sweet face with the most piercing blue eyes and the softest blonde hair that was gliding gently with the wind.  
  
she croaked. Is that you?  
  
It's been so long Yuna...... He couldn't believe it. He was face to face with the woman he love. On her face was the most painfullest smile. Without wasting another minute, she moved as fast as she could through the cold sea, pushing away the water that stood in her way. Tidus motioned forward and welcomed her with open arms.  
  
Yuna fell into his tight embrace and cried on his shoulders. How? How can this be?  
  
I don't know and I don't care...it doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore......as long as I'm with you...... he said trying to keep his voice steady. He held her small body firmly and stroke her hair.  
  
I missed you so much......you have no idea how much! she continued. Tell me you're real...tell me this isn't another dream!  
  
Yuna...I'm real... He placed his index finger under her chin and tilted her head so she can look right into his eyes.   
  
We're...we're not in Spira are we? she whispered.  
  
No...we're not...  
  
Then we're at......  
  
he finished. We're at Zanarkand. We're at the sea right before the sunrise! Remember? I wanted to bring you here...  
  
Yuna clasped her hands together and looked up at the heavenly skies. Her eyes twinkled under the starry night. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade... It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole   
city. It gets brighter and brighter, til everything glows!! she repeated the exact words Tidus had once told her in Macalania.  
  
I knew you'd like it.........  
  
You're right...I love it but only because you're here with me... Yuna rested both her arms around Tidus's neck and leaned her head against his strong chest.   
  
Hey...after all...I did promise you that I would show you Zanarkand right? So here we are...  
  
Tidus's eyes met Yuna's beautiful green and blue ones. He stared deeply into them, becoming more infatuated with her than ever before. Without any hesitations, both of them leaned in for a passionate kiss. Yuna's rosy lips brushed gently against Tidus's. Her hands stroked his blonde hair. The blitzball player held her wrist and leaned his body sideways, bringing Yuna down with him. Soon, both of their bodies submerged under the cool water.  
  
The young summoner broke away from the kiss and shyly smiled at the man in front of her. The tail of her white nightgown spiraled around her slender legs while the some loose material strayed about. Wrapping one arms around her small waist, Tidus used his free arm to rub her ivory arm which sended tingles throughout her body. Yuna nuzzled her head against his broad shoulders, her silky hands running down Tidus's smooth face.   
  
_I wish this moment could last forever...  
  
_The Zanarkand Sea was truly a grand sight. Small crystal bubbles cascaded and flowed endlessly, each of them shimmering with small multi color rays bouncing off each other. A wave of transparent star like figures roamed around the two bodies. Suddenly, Tidus had an idea. He tugged on his lover's sleeves, drifting her attention away from the stars. She craned her neck and gave him a questioning look. He took her tiny hands in his started to descend deeper, pulling her along.  
  
Down below, Tidus brushed away a few eroded rocks and sat on the sea floor, drawing the girl besides him and then positioned his muscular arms around her. He pointed his index finger above, beckoning her to look. Yuna let out a small gasp as they watched the alluring sunrise together. Her two orbs sparkled in delight.  
  
One by one, the glimmering stars began to fade. A rose colored aura replaced the sky, flashing right before their eyes. Although the surrounding was still a bit dark, the aura itself was enough to lit up the whole place. The young summoner's heart sang with immense joy. No words could express how she felt. No gestures could tell the young man besides her her true feelings so she leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. Both of them smiled and continued watching the sunrise through the translucent water.  
  
A pale blue and and yellow light flash caught Yuna's attention from the corner of her eyes. She turned to the man next to her. A painful expression was etched on her lovely face. The pallid essence wandered around the blitzball player's body. It was the essence that both of them knew too well...they were pyreflies. His form was becoming more and more transparent. Time was running out.   
  
The summoner kneeled on the cold floor and reached out her hand to gently touched his face before it was too late. Her salty tears escaped her eyes, forming tiny bubbles which remained slowly aloft. She knew this was too good to be true. The sun was rising, therefore he had fulfilled his promise to her. Tidus knew as well. Precious time was being wasted. He hastily fumbled for his necklace and took it off, placing it around Yuna's neck. He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her one last time on the lips. His hands felt so cold, almost as if its not even there. Yuna returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, savoring every bit of their last moment. They both reluctantly departed.  
  
_Yuna...I love you...please remember me always..._ Tidus mouthed. Then, a bright white light flashed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yuna!! Wake up!! Lulu shook her shoulders while Rikku was gently patting her face.  
  
the tired girl questioned.  
  
Yunie! Were you out here all night? You're all soaked! Did you fall into the sea or something? The Al-Bhed asked in concern.  
  
Yuna stood up and shook out of her daze. Seagulls soared around them and some in the sky. She was back in Luca? But how? Was it all a dream? No...it couldn't be...everything was so real. Too real. She noticed that her neck was carrying more weight than its suppose to be. She glanced down and spotted a thick chain that held a blitzball logo.  
  
Rikku stared at her in surprise. Huh? Hey! How did you get that? Thats-Thats-!   
  
I know this may sound crazy and all but...I was with him! I really was! We watched the sunrise together at Zanarkand Sea!! How I got there, I don't know but was I with him!! I really was and he gave me his necklace! Yuna jumped up with joy.   
  
Rikku and Lulu exchanged dumbfounded looks.   
  
Yuna turned away from the two and walked to the edge of the dock. Holding the necklace in one hand, she gazed into the bright horizon, face filled with more courage than ever. It didn't matter where he was or if he wasn't with her, for his words will always be there in her heart to keep her strong and determined.  
  
Just because he isn't here next to me, that doesn't mean he's not here with me. Even if he is a dream......dreams are always with you.  
  
It was then when she felt a pair of invisible arms wrapped around her neck tightly. The familiar presence embraced her closer to his body.Although she couldn't see him, she could feel him.   
  
_Tidus...I love you now and forever...fate might have separated us physically but nothing can separate us mentally..._  
_  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I love Tidus and Yuna so much that I just had to write this fic. Also, all the amazing Tidus/Yuna authors and fics inspired me so much to write one of my own! Thank you all!! Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you so much!


End file.
